The Omegas
by VickyT36
Summary: Omegas Humphrey and Lilly are assigned to go undercover as new members the rival pack, by the head of the omegas, in order to discover if they're up to something that could endanger them and their home.
1. Being an Omega

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**


	2. Dinner Disscusion

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**


	3. The Mission

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked passed and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Getting Ready

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked passed and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4, Getting Ready  
**

That morning, Lilly was going to tell her family that she was going away for a while. "Mom, Dad, Kate. For the next few days, I'm not going to be here." she said.

"Well, where are you going?" asked Winston. "Just on a trip with Humphrey." she answered. "Why?" asked Kate. "It's just a little trip. Well I need to go help Humphrey get ready. Bye, see you in a few days." said Lilly.

"Bye. Have a good time. I guess." said Eve. "Now that was strange." said Winston. At the secret cave, the other omegas helped Lilly and Humphrey get ready to go undercover.

"Okay roll around in this mud puddle." said Mooch. The two wolves did, and when they got up they were covered in mud. Then they walked over to a little water pool, and dived in, washing all the mud off.

Salty sniffed him. "Perfect, you don't smell like us anymore." he said. "Good, now that your scents been hidden, we need to go over the plan." said Wilfred.

"Now then you two are going to head over to the territory line, cross it, find the pack get them to accept you, find out the plan, and try to stop them." he explained.

"Don't worry, Wilfred we'll stop them." said Humphrey. "Good, now get going." said Wilfred. Lilly and Humphrey ran out of the cave, and towards the territory line.

"Good luck guys." called Mooch. "We're counting on you." called Shakey.

**Chapter 4's done, please review**


	5. The Rival Pack

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked passed and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4, Getting Ready  
**

That morning, Lilly was going to tell her family that she was going away for a while. "Mom, Dad, Kate. For the next few days, I'm not going to be here." she said.

"Well, where are you going?" asked Winston. "Just on a trip with Humphrey." she answered. "Why?" asked Kate. "It's just a little trip. Well I need to go help Humphrey get ready. Bye, see you in a few days." said Lilly.

"Bye. Have a good time. I guess." said Eve. "Now that was strange." said Winston. At the secret cave, the other omegas helped Lilly and Humphrey get ready to go undercover.

"Okay roll around in this mud puddle." said Mooch. The two wolves did, and when they got up they were covered in mud. Then they walked over to a little water pool, and dived in, washing all the mud off.

Salty sniffed him. "Perfect, you don't smell like us anymore." he said. "Good, now that your scents been hidden, we need to go over the plan." said Wilfred.

"Now then you two are going to head over to the territory line, cross it, find the pack get them to accept you, find out the plan, and try to stop them." he explained.

"Don't worry, Wilfred we'll stop them." said Humphrey. "Good, now get going." said Wilfred. Lilly and Humphrey ran out of the cave, and towards the territory line.

"Good luck guys." called Mooch. "We're counting on you." called Shakey.

**Chapter 4's done, please review**

**Chapter 5: The Rival Pack  
**

Humphrey and Lilly continued to walk deep into the woods when they smelled something. "You smell that, Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, we must be getting close to the rival pack." said Lilly. They kept walking until they saw the pack. "Well, we're here, now we just have to make them notice us." he said.

For a few minutes, Lilly and Humphrey wandered around the pack, until someone spotted them. "Hey, who are you?" asked a male wolf.

"I'm Humphrey and this is my friend Lilly." said Humphrey. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Well, we lost our pack in an accident, and Humphrey and I are the only ones left." explained Lilly.

"Hmm, (sniffs), where's your scent?" "We lost it in the accident." said Humphrey. "Well, why don't you come meet the leader of my pack, my name's Henry by the way." said the wolf.

"Thanks, Henry." said Lilly. The two followed him through the pack, and the other wolves stared at them. "Jeb, we have some newcomers." called Henry into a cave.

A large red-brownish wolf, with piercing black eyes came out. "Who have we here?" he asked in his gruff voice. ""I'm Humphrey." "And I'm Lilly." "I found them wandering the outskirts of the territory line." explained Henry.

"We lost our pack, and we were just looking for a new home." said Lilly. Jeb was quiet for a while, then he gave them both a sniff, he didn't smell any scent.

"Well, you could stay here." said Jeb. "Really, thanks." said Lilly.

**That's chapter 5, please review.**


	6. Suspicion

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked passed and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4, Getting Ready  
**

That morning, Lilly was going to tell her family that she was going away for a while. "Mom, Dad, Kate. For the next few days, I'm not going to be here." she said.

"Well, where are you going?" asked Winston. "Just on a trip with Humphrey." she answered. "Why?" asked Kate. "It's just a little trip. Well I need to go help Humphrey get ready. Bye, see you in a few days." said Lilly.

"Bye. Have a good time. I guess." said Eve. "Now that was strange." said Winston. At the secret cave, the other omegas helped Lilly and Humphrey get ready to go undercover.

"Okay roll around in this mud puddle." said Mooch. The two wolves did, and when they got up they were covered in mud. Then they walked over to a little water pool, and dived in, washing all the mud off.

Salty sniffed him. "Perfect, you don't smell like us anymore." he said. "Good, now that your scents been hidden, we need to go over the plan." said Wilfred.

"Now then you two are going to head over to the territory line, cross it, find the pack get them to accept you, find out the plan, and try to stop them." he explained.

"Don't worry, Wilfred we'll stop them." said Humphrey. "Good, now get going." said Wilfred. Lilly and Humphrey ran out of the cave, and towards the territory line.

"Good luck guys." called Mooch. "We're counting on you." called Shakey.

**Chapter 4's done, please review**

**Chapter 5: The Rival Pack  
**

Humphrey and Lilly continued to walk deep into the woods when they smelled something. "You smell that, Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, we must be getting close to the rival pack." said Lilly. They kept walking until they saw the pack. "Well, we're here, now we just have to make them notice us." he said.

For a few minutes, Lilly and Humphrey wandered around the pack, until someone spotted them. "Hey, who are you?" asked a male wolf.

"I'm Humphrey and this is my friend Lilly." said Humphrey. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Well, we lost our pack in an accident, and Humphrey and I are the only ones left." explained Lilly.

"Hmm, (sniffs), where's your scent?" "We lost it in the accident." said Humphrey. "Well, why don't you come meet the leader of my pack, my name's Henry by the way." said the wolf.

"Thanks, Henry." said Lilly. The two followed him through the pack, and the other wolves stared at them. "Jeb, we have some newcomers." called Henry into a cave.

A large red-brownish wolf, with piercing black eyes came out. "Who have we here?" he asked in his gruff voice. ""I'm Humphrey." "And I'm Lilly." "I found them wandering the outskirts of the territory line." explained Henry.

"We lost our pack, and we were just looking for a new home." said Lilly. Jeb was quiet for a while, then he gave them both a sniff, he didn't smell any scent.

"Well, you could stay here." said Jeb. "Really, thanks." said Lilly.

**That's chapter 5, please review.**

**Chapter 6: Suspicion  
**

Back in the pack Winston and Eve were starting to wonder where Lilly was and what she was doing. "It's been a week where could they be?" asked Eve.

"Lilly said she was on a trip with Humphrey." said Winston. "Yeah, but she didn't even say where they were going or when they'd be back." said Eve.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll talk to Wilfred." said Winston, and he walked out of the cave to talk to Wilfred.

He found him at the lake getting a drink of water. "Wilfred." said Winston. "Oh, hello Winston, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I was wondering since you're the head omega, I was wondering if might know where Lilly and Humphrey are?" asked Winston.

"Well, they told me they were going exploring in the forest. They said they'd be back in about two more weeks." said Wilfred. "Well thank you. Have a nice day." said Winston.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review **


	7. The Plan

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked past and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4, Getting Ready  
**

That morning, Lilly was going to tell her family that she was going away for a while. "Mom, Dad, Kate. For the next few days, I'm not going to be here." she said.

"Well, where are you going?" asked Winston. "Just on a trip with Humphrey." she answered. "Why?" asked Kate. "It's just a little trip. Well I need to go help Humphrey get ready. Bye, see you in a few days." said Lilly.

"Bye. Have a good time. I guess." said Eve. "Now that was strange." said Winston. At the secret cave, the other omegas helped Lilly and Humphrey get ready to go undercover.

"Okay roll around in this mud puddle." said Mooch. The two wolves did, and when they got up they were covered in mud. Then they walked over to a little water pool, and dived in, washing all the mud off.

Salty sniffed him. "Perfect, you don't smell like us anymore." he said. "Good, now that your scents been hidden, we need to go over the plan." said Wilfred.

"Now then you two are going to head over to the territory line, cross it, find the pack get them to accept you, find out the plan, and try to stop them." he explained.

"Don't worry, Wilfred we'll stop them." said Humphrey. "Good, now get going." said Wilfred. Lilly and Humphrey ran out of the cave, and towards the territory line.

"Good luck guys." called Mooch. "We're counting on you." called Shakey.

**Chapter 4's done, please review**

**Chapter 5: The Rival Pack  
**

Humphrey and Lilly continued to walk deep into the woods when they smelled something. "You smell that, Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, we must be getting close to the rival pack." said Lilly. They kept walking until they saw the pack. "Well, we're here, now we just have to make them notice us." he said.

For a few minutes, Lilly and Humphrey wandered around the pack, until someone spotted them. "Hey, who are you?" asked a male wolf.

"I'm Humphrey and this is my friend Lilly." said Humphrey. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Well, we lost our pack in an accident, and Humphrey and I are the only ones left." explained Lilly.

"Hmm, (sniffs), where's your scent?" "We lost it in the accident." said Humphrey. "Well, why don't you come meet the leader of my pack, my name's Henry by the way." said the wolf.

"Thanks, Henry." said Lilly. The two followed him through the pack, and the other wolves stared at them. "Jeb, we have some newcomers." called Henry into a cave.

A large red-brownish wolf, with piercing black eyes came out. "Who have we here?" he asked in his gruff voice. ""I'm Humphrey." "And I'm Lilly." "I found them wandering the outskirts of the territory line." explained Henry.

"We lost our pack, and we were just looking for a new home." said Lilly. Jeb was quiet for a while, then he gave them both a sniff, he didn't smell any scent.

"Well, you could stay here." said Jeb. "Really, thanks." said Lilly.

**That's chapter 5, please review.**

**Chapter 6: Suspicion  
**

Back in the pack Winston and Eve were starting to wonder where Lilly was and what she was doing. "It's been a week where could they be?" asked Eve.

"Lilly said she was on a trip with Humphrey." said Winston. "Yeah, but she didn't even say where they were going or when they'd be back." said Eve.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll talk to Wilfred." said Winston, and he walked out of the cave to talk to Wilfred.

He found him at the lake getting a drink of water. "Wilfred." said Winston. "Oh, hello Winston, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I was wondering since you're the head omega, I was wondering if might know where Lilly and Humphrey are?" asked Winston.

"Well, they told me they were going exploring in the forest. They said they'd be back in about two more weeks." said Wilfred. "Well thank you. Have a nice day." said Winston.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review **

**Chapter 7: The plan  
**

After a few days of fitting in with the rival pack, Humphrey and Lilly were going to a pack meeting they were having tonight.

"Fellow wolves, as you all know we've been rivals with the pack of wolves across the forest. So as my plan to get rid of them is this. Tomorrow we drive all the caribou to our side of the forest. That way those wolves with starve to death." said Jeb.

All the wolves howled in agreement. Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other with a worried look. The food for their pack was already low, they couldn't afford to have all of it gone.

So that night Lilly and Humphrey snuck out of the pack, and went to some of the caribou. They told them that other wolves would be coming to hunt them soon.

Some of the caribou believed them, but others didn't. The ones that did believe was shown away to the other side of the forest, while the others stayed behind.

"Well that should be enough caribou for our pack, Humphrey." whispered Lilly. "Great, now we just have to wait until the hunt's over then we can go home." said Humphrey.

**That's chapter 7, please review**


	8. Resolution

**The Omegas**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here, my first Alpha and Omega fanfic, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Being an omega  
**

In Jasper Park, Canada there was a pack of wolves. The pack was split into two different wolves, the alphas and the omegas.

The head alpha was Winston, who was very brave and trustworthy. Winston had a wife named Eve, and two daughters named Kate and Lilly.

Kate was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. Since Kate was an alpha she learned to hunt, and defend territory. But Lilly didn't do much like the other omegas.

Sometimes the omegas felt like they lived in the alpha's shadows, because they were so good at lots of stuff, and all the omegas could do was laugh and make jokes.

One morning Lilly woke up in her den and saw her mother, father and Kate leaving. "Where are you guys going?" she asked. "We're going to check the territory. Have a nice day." said Eve.

"Okay." said Lilly. She walked out and went to be with the other omega wolves. She kept walking until she ran into Humphrey and his friends. "Oh, hey Lilly. What's up?" asked Mooch.

"Oh, nothing mom and dad went to the territory with Kate. So I just decided to come out here." explained Lilly. "Well, do you want to play with us?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure." said Lilly. So Lilly played with Humphrey and his friends for the rest of the morning.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussion  
**

After dark, Winston, Eve, and Kate got back with caribou. "So how was your day?" Lilly asked her family as they ate. "Really good, we hunted, learned new moves, and talked to the leader of the rival pack." said Kate.

"Sounds really exciting." said Lilly. "What did you do, dear?" asked Eve. "I just hung out with Humphrey and his friends." said Lilly. "Well that sounds great to." said Winston.

Sometimes Lilly felt left out in her family, because they were alphas, and she was an omega. Eve seemed to noticed Lilly's expressions, and she nudged Winston.

Winston looked at her confused, and Eve gestured to Lilly. Winston understood, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Lilly, we just want you to know that, we love you just as much as Kate, and that you shouldn't feel left out just because you're an omega." he said.

"Uh, sure Dad." said Lilly. Even though Lilly trusted her father and his words, she just couldn't help but feel left out.

"You know Lilly, if you want I could teach you some of my moves so you can join us sometimes." offered Kate. "Uh, thanks for the offer, sis, but I think I'll just stick to being an omega." said Lilly.

**Well that's chapter 2, sorry it's short, I'm suffering from writer's block. Please review.**

**Chapter 3: The mission  
**

That night while the family slept, Lilly quietly sneaked out of the den. She went down the rock stairs, and into the forest.

She kept looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed by anyone. Then she saw a large cave opening with light coming from it.

Lilly took one last look behind her, and went inside. Inside the cave the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then another wold stopped her.

"Name?" he asked. "Omega Agent Lilly." she said. "Go on." he said moving out of his way. She walked past and saw all the omega wolves in the pack together.

She continued to walk until some said her name. She looked to see Humphrey and his gang. "Hey, Lilly, we saved you a seat." said Shakey.

"Thanks." said Lilly, and she sat down next to him. They all then got quiet when the head omega, Wilfred came to the center of them all.

"Good evening, fellow omega agents. We received word that the rival pack across the forest may be planning an attack on our pack." he said.

All the omegas started mumbling worriedly. "But not to worry, because we'll be sending an agent to go undercover in the pack, and try to stop them." said Wilfred.

Lilly then walked forward. "Wilfred, please may I have this assignment?" she asked. "You Lilly, well my dear, you are a loyal member to the group so you may. But just for your protection you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlewolves, who will volunteer?" he sad.

All the guy wolves raised their paws in the air. "Hmm, I choose Humphrey to be my co-agent." said Lilly. "Okay then. When do we go?" asked Humphrey walking up to the two.

"You two leave the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll get you two ready. Meeting adjoined." he finished. "Well, tomorrow we get ready for our mission." said Lilly to Humphrey.

"See you then." he said back to her.

**That's chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4, Getting Ready  
**

That morning, Lilly was going to tell her family that she was going away for a while. "Mom, Dad, Kate. For the next few days, I'm not going to be here." she said.

"Well, where are you going?" asked Winston. "Just on a trip with Humphrey." she answered. "Why?" asked Kate. "It's just a little trip. Well I need to go help Humphrey get ready. Bye, see you in a few days." said Lilly.

"Bye. Have a good time. I guess." said Eve. "Now that was strange." said Winston. At the secret cave, the other omegas helped Lilly and Humphrey get ready to go undercover.

"Okay roll around in this mud puddle." said Mooch. The two wolves did, and when they got up they were covered in mud. Then they walked over to a little water pool, and dived in, washing all the mud off.

Salty sniffed him. "Perfect, you don't smell like us anymore." he said. "Good, now that your scents been hidden, we need to go over the plan." said Wilfred.

"Now then you two are going to head over to the territory line, cross it, find the pack get them to accept you, find out the plan, and try to stop them." he explained.

"Don't worry, Wilfred we'll stop them." said Humphrey. "Good, now get going." said Wilfred. Lilly and Humphrey ran out of the cave, and towards the territory line.

"Good luck guys." called Mooch. "We're counting on you." called Shakey.

**Chapter 4's done, please review**

**Chapter 5: The Rival Pack  
**

Humphrey and Lilly continued to walk deep into the woods when they smelled something. "You smell that, Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, we must be getting close to the rival pack." said Lilly. They kept walking until they saw the pack. "Well, we're here, now we just have to make them notice us." he said.

For a few minutes, Lilly and Humphrey wandered around the pack, until someone spotted them. "Hey, who are you?" asked a male wolf.

"I'm Humphrey and this is my friend Lilly." said Humphrey. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Well, we lost our pack in an accident, and Humphrey and I are the only ones left." explained Lilly.

"Hmm, (sniffs), where's your scent?" "We lost it in the accident." said Humphrey. "Well, why don't you come meet the leader of my pack, my name's Henry by the way." said the wolf.

"Thanks, Henry." said Lilly. The two followed him through the pack, and the other wolves stared at them. "Jeb, we have some newcomers." called Henry into a cave.

A large red-brownish wolf, with piercing black eyes came out. "Who have we here?" he asked in his gruff voice. ""I'm Humphrey." "And I'm Lilly." "I found them wandering the outskirts of the territory line." explained Henry.

"We lost our pack, and we were just looking for a new home." said Lilly. Jeb was quiet for a while, then he gave them both a sniff, he didn't smell any scent.

"Well, you could stay here." said Jeb. "Really, thanks." said Lilly.

**That's chapter 5, please review.**

**Chapter 6: Suspicion  
**

Back in the pack Winston and Eve were starting to wonder where Lilly was and what she was doing. "It's been a week where could they be?" asked Eve.

"Lilly said she was on a trip with Humphrey." said Winston. "Yeah, but she didn't even say where they were going or when they'd be back." said Eve.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'll talk to Wilfred." said Winston, and he walked out of the cave to talk to Wilfred.

He found him at the lake getting a drink of water. "Wilfred." said Winston. "Oh, hello Winston, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I was wondering since you're the head omega, I was wondering if might know where Lilly and Humphrey are?" asked Winston.

"Well, they told me they were going exploring in the forest. They said they'd be back in about two more weeks." said Wilfred. "Well thank you. Have a nice day." said Winston.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review **

**Chapter 7: The plan  
**

After a few days of fitting in with the rival pack, Humphrey and Lilly were going to a pack meeting they were having tonight.

"Fellow wolves, as you all know we've been rivals with the pack of wolves across the forest. So as my plan to get rid of them is this. Tomorrow we drive all the caribou to our side of the forest. That way those wolves with starve to death." said Jeb.

All the wolves howled in agreement. Lilly and Humphrey looked at each other with a worried look. The food for their pack was already low, they couldn't afford to have all of it gone.

So that night Lilly and Humphrey snuck out of the pack, and went to some of the caribou. They told them that other wolves would be coming to hunt them soon.

Some of the caribou believed them, but others didn't. The ones that did believe was shown away to the other side of the forest, while the others stayed behind.

"Well that should be enough caribou for our pack, Humphrey." whispered Lilly. "Great, now we just have to wait until the hunt's over then we can go home." said Humphrey.

**That's chapter 7, please review**

**Chapter 8: Resolution  
**

The next day the wolves drove the caribou into their side of the forest, but after the raid Lilly and Humphrey headed home. "Hmm, I wonder where Lilly and Humphrey went." said Henry.

"Hmm, don't know. Maybe they found their heard." said Jeb. By sunrise the two omegas reached their home. "Mom, Dad, Kate I'm back." called Lilly.

"Sweetie, we missed you." said Eve nuzzling her youngest daughter. "It's good to have you back." said Kate. "How was your little trip with Humphrey?" asked Winston.

"It was okay." said Lilly. Late that night all the omegas gathered together. "We thank you Lilly and Humphrey. Because of you the whole pack can eat caribou." said Wilfred.

All the omegas then cheered for the two.

**The End**


End file.
